memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek: Voyager Collection
Star Trek: Voyager Collection ist der Soundtrack mit einer Auswahl der Musik aus 24 Episoden von . Das Boxset umfasst vier CDs und ist auf 3000 Exemplare limitiert. Trackliste Disc One: Music by Jay Chattaway 1. Star Trek: Voyager Main Title (1:55) Composed and Conducted by Jerry Goldsmith Rise 2. Asteroid A’Comin’ (1:21) 3. Up on the Roof (2:08) Night 4. Captain Proton (2:26) 5. Taking Out the Garbage / The Vortex Hop† (4:39) Equinox, Part I & II 6. Aliens Attack (1:10) 7. Ransom Explains Crime (2:52) 8. Equinox Crew Escapes / Equinox Warps Away (5:32) 9. Recap—Teaser (2:34) 10. Feeling Guilty (1:31) 11. Let the Battle Begin / Ransom Makes Amends† (5:45) Pathfinder 12. Hologrid Tag (3:54) 13. Voyager Gets Message† (3:50) Spirit Folk 14. Seamus Sees All / Rattled Seamus Drinks / Jane Likes Rings / Seamus Follows Paris† (3:11) 15. Maggie Returns to Cart / Befuddled Maggie / Katie Comes to Tea / Demands for Truth (1:06) 16. Michael Tricks Them† / Time to Be Creative / Angry Mob† (3:13) 17. Tending to His Flock / Doc Spills the Beans (2:01) 18. Welcome to Voyager / Can’t We All Get Along / Michael’s Speech / Drinks on the Captain (4:05) The Haunting of Deck Twelve 19. Ship Goes Dark (2:10) 20. Abandon Ship / Risking It All / Lifeform’s New Home† (6:00) Shattered 21. Return of Chaotica / Arachnia Saves the Day (Captain Proton) (1:58) 22. Tuvok’s Demise†† (1:19) The Void 23. Multiple Attackers (2:46) 24. Bad Funnel Cake (1:25) 25. We’re Not Dead Yet (1:59) 26. The Alliance Is Born (2:47) 27. Montage—Battle Begins / Escaping the Void†† (4:37) † Contains “Theme From Star Trek: Voyager” by Jerry Goldsmith †† Contains “Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)” by Alexander Courage and Gene Roddenberry Total Time - Disc One: 79:36 Disc Two: Music by Dennis McCarthy The 37’s 1. Rusty Deuce Coupe† (1:15) 2. S.O.S.† / The Voyager Lands (4:17) 3. The Planet / Amelia / Wake Up Call† (6:01) 4. Our Heroine / I’d Have Stayed!† (3:43) Basics, Part I & II 5. And So It Begins (3:13) 6. The Landing / Abandoned (4:53) 7. Recapture (1:40) 8. Dr. Phelps / Chakotay to the Rescue / Sacrifice / Death / Let’s Go Home† (11:10) The Q and the Gray 9. Off to Tara (2:35) 10. Dennis’ Tune (1:15) 11. The Big Finale (3:33) Concerning Flight 12. Leonardo / The Lab / Off to France† (1:14) 13. Slow Speed Chase† / Airborne† / Off to France (alternate)† (5:37) Tinker Tenor Doctor Spy 14. Casanova (1:42) 15. Casanova (Sexy Fantasy) (1:40) 16. Fantasies (2:25) 17. Captain Heroic (4:01) Workforce, Part I & II 18. Brave New World (1:23) 19. Faded Memories (3:43) 20. Climaxorama (3:14) 21. Mr. Recap (1:03) 22. Memories (1:34) 23. Success / Good to Be Back† (5:03) † Contains “Theme From Star Trek: Voyager” by Jerry Goldsmith Total Time - Disc Two: 77:20 Disc Three: Music by David Bell and Paul Baillargeon Dark Frontier, Part I & II (David Bell) 1. Borg Drones Activate (2:47) 2. Borg Remnants in Cargo Bay / Mindless Drone / Crew Dismissed / Annika Plays With Borg Cube / I Hope So Too, Daddy (1:53) 3. Hansens Find Borg Cube (2:50) 4. Mission Simulation Fails / Borg Beam to Bridge / Next Time Won’t Be Holodeck (4:38) Implants on Naomi’s Cheeks (1:30) 5. Magnus in the Cube (2:01) 6. I Was Raised by Borg (0:48) 7. Assign Me to Away Team, Please† / Away Team Beams Into Sphere / Coil Grabbed, Seven Stays Behind / Seven Meets the Queen (9:34) 8. Recap / Comply / We’ve Overlooked Something / Neelix: Deactivate Her Alcove / Borg Were Talking to Seven of Nine / Queen Touches Seven’s Cheek—We Want You (3:42) 9. U.S.S. Raven Trails Cube / Dissolve to Same Schematic (0:38) 10. Delta Flyer Launches for Rescue / Kitarians Attack, Are Assimilated / Seven Helps Kitarians Escape (7:52) 11. Annika: Going to Be Assimilated / Flyer Arrives at Unicomplex / Poppa? (5:07) 12. Captain Janeway Is Eluding You / Captain Janeway’s Armband Goes Offline / Borg Queen and Janeway Face Off / Flyer Through Transwarp Conduit / Sweet Dreams (11:13) Lifesigns (Paul Baillargeon) 13. Paris and Danara / Brain Diminishing (3:03) 14. Danara Awakes / Done With Mirrors (1:36) 15. Accordion Source #1a (2:36) 16. Paris the Spy (1:26) 17. Accordion Source #2 (3:35) 18. Parking on Mars / Paris Shoves / Doc’s Log (2:09) 19. Danara Surprises Doc / Be With Me / Danara’s Silhouette / Accordion Source #6 (2:35) 20. Accordion Source #1b (2:32) † Contains “Theme From Star Trek: Voyager” by Jerry Goldsmith Total Time - Disc Three: 74:58 Disc Four: Fan Favorites Scorpion, Part I & II (Jay Chattaway) 1. Borg Meet Their Match (0:25) 2. Getting Ready / Kes Senses Dead Borg† (3:04) 3. Mountain of Death / Exploring the Biomass / Big Daddy’s Comin’ / Don’t Mess With Bill (9:37) 4. Dealing With the Devil† / Mr. Toad’s Wild Ride (3:59) 5. Recap / Agreement Reached (3:24) 6. Into the Alien Realm (3:45) 7. The Battle Begins / Aliens Defeated† / Reverse Scorpion / Kiss and Make Up (7:29) Year of Hell, Part I & II (Dennis McCarthy) 8. Phased Out (1:23) 9. Small Fry / Einstein’s Alarm Clock (3:49) 10. Assaulted / Futile Defense (4:42) 11. Torpedo-osity / Blinded by the Light (1:53) 12. The Longest Day / Ouch! / Not Again† / Wild Card (7:08) 13. Janeway Signifies / Evacuation (4:39) 14. Blown Away / Gassed / Military Code (3:15) 15. Much to Learn / Captain Courageous / Don’t Even Try (3:07) 16. The Watch / Surprise Incursion (2:58) 17. No Kyana / Let’s Get Cracking† (1:16) 18. The Captain (2:39) 19. Battle / Time’s Up / Priorities (6:35) 20. Star Trek: Voyager End Title (1:19) Composed and Conducted by Jerry Goldsmith † Contains “Theme From Star Trek: Voyager” by Jerry Goldsmith Total Time - Disc Four: 77:19 en:Star Trek: Voyager Collection Kategorie:Soundtrack